


Hunger Relief

by nagayasu



Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Returned feelings, Sex, Smut, how could you, you watched the man masturbate, young leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: An innocent looking officer, with a not-so-innocent desire.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Wolf in Sheepskin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Hunger Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about RE2MAKE Leon (fetus Leon) and I began thinking about how innocent he looked; and how not-innocent he can be. I don't take requests because of my non-consistence. Either way, I hope you enjoy. I'm still trying to fix my smut writing, hopefully it gets better.

The young police officer just arrived home and the living space was still dark.

_‘Guess she isn’t home yet’_ he thought about you for a while before leaving to his room.

**LEON** ; was the name engraved on the metal nametag on his police uniform. Slowly, he unbuttoned the dark blue top, revealing his smooth and well-defined muscles. He draped the shirt over his shoulder and made his way to the shared bathroom adjacent to his sleeping space.

The department had conducted a training simulation and they were broken into different teams. With the young man’s spirit of competition, his squad managed fastest time of completion for the simulation. Afterall, Leon has the perfect run, very promising for a new police officer. Seems like he’s raised the bar for every rookie.

His muscles ached; Leon winced at the feeling of pinching pain over his biceps and thighs as he was hit with a baton on his thigh earlier during the training. The brunet stared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was exhausted, but being a police officer had always been his dream—to protect people who couldn’t protect themselves.

Just earlier that week his colleagues were talking to him. They were endlessly teasing him about his sex life. “Come on, Kennedy—when was the last time you got laid?” Dorian asked, to which Rita and Marvin just laughed in response. “That was mean—he’s got good records. Leave him be” Rita stated, shaking her head as she chuckled. Marvin was filling in case files in online records and turned to Leon. “Really, Leon. A good officer like you deserve a good time sometimes” he commented, patting on Leon’s shoulder before returning to his job.

“You can join me at the bar sometime—sure enough women will come crowding with your boyband face” Edward added as he passed by. Leon sighed and shook his head. “I’m good like this, guys” he spoke.

And now Leon was rethinking what his colleagues had said. Maybe they were right. Maybe he needed to loosen up a little.

*

You had just arrived from having dinner with your friends. The house was still dark and you flicked on the switch. You had brought back takeaway for your housemate, Leon. The both of you had been living as housemates for a little over a year now and it was nice.

Leon and you see each other mostly in the mornings and on your off days. The police officer is an amicable person and quite polite. What made you fell for him was his kindness and how it melts you to see how innocent-looking the man was despite being in his mid-twenties. The both of you had went out a couple of times, restocking the groceries and so on—nothing romantic, but you loved the domesticity of it.

You left the takeaway in the refrigerator and had wanted to take a quick shower first before going to your room. Sometimes, you’d take a shower without bringing a towel and run to your room which was just across—only when Leon wasn’t home. And deep inside your naughty mind, you wished he’d caught you doing so upon his arrival home. _‘The poor innocent guy…’_ you sighed as you turned the doorknob to the bathroom.

Your orbs widened at the sight before you.

It was the innocent-looking Leon, _masturbating_?! His eyes were half-lidded as he rubbed the length of his cock in his right hand. Sweat glistened on his naked body, giving a certain glow to him being reflected by the light. He was heaving, probably close to his release. Leon’s grip tightened and his hands moved faster, giving himself the much-wanted pleasure that he had been putting aside for a very long time. There was just one person he pictured in his mind as he touched himself in a lewd manner; his housemate.

Your pussy fluttered as you watched him through the slightly opened bathroom door. It was deeply arousing that you were almost convinced you could come at the sight of Leon masturbating. His hot tanned skin, his muscles, topped with his handsome face. You watched as his face changed from pleasure to a distorted expression. He’s close. He’s really close.

His cock was thickening in diameter, preparing for the finale.

Finally, the brunet shot out thick ropes of his load into a tissue he held with his other hand. “Ah… (y/n)…” his deep voice called out quietly. Your mouth gaped, in disbelief with what you’ve just heard. Your thoughts went wild and your stomach gives a weird feeling. You swore your legs could turn to jelly and there was a deep blush forming on your cheeks.

As Leon slowed down his movement, his eyes opened, only to be met with your orbs. You blushed harder. The distorted look on his face really turned you on and you felt naked when he looked at you (even though he was the one naked). “I—I’m sorry!” you jumped and slammed the door before running to your room.

*

You didn’t shower—still nervous to walk out of your room. How will you ever face him again? You’d probably have to move, although you didn’t want to. You wouldn’t want to separate with the person you had feelings for. Apart from the sexual thoughts you had of Leon, you’d also entertain the fantasy of being his girlfriend and all. It gives you a sense of satisfaction but also disappointment as you returned to reality.

But he called out your name when he was masturbating… Or was it another woman with your name? Is it possible? Did he think of you that way too?

You thought of Leon in the bathroom earlier, touching himself—stroking his rather sizeable member. Sex was elusive and you had wanted so much to be pleasured—having to see Leon’s big cock didn’t help relieve you at all.

Slowly, your hands crept to your southern region, bypassing your underwear and you began stroking your slit that was already wet with arousal by earlier event. _Leon’s naked body._ Your index finger and ring finger spread your slit open, giving a better access for your middle finger to stroke your clit. The sensation gave you shivers as you continued. Your free hand reached out to one of your breasts, massaging them and pinching your nipple as your middle finger intensely rubs on your swollen pearl. You bit your lips, trying your best to stifle the moans. _Leon holding his fat cock, rubbing it_. _His heavy breaths, his half-lidded eyes_. Your fingers rubbed faster, giving you the stimulation, thus eliciting a moan which you fail to suppress. “L—Le…Leonnn” you purred. Your mind was deep in the Leon gutter.

“Leon!” you yelped, pinching your clit with want. You weren’t close yet—but this time you were heavily stimulated from all the information you had gathered. You imagined Leon’s thick cock coming in and out of you—leaving you wanting for more. What gave you the most stimulation was him calling out your name. The way he called out your name was so erotic; it made your body to warm up as a ball formed in your stomach.

“Leon…p—please…” you groaned, your brows knitted and your back arched. You could feel you were close. So close.

“Please what?” your eyes shot open and your movements ceased when you heard a voice from the door. Leon was leaning against your doorframe, his arms folded to his chest. Despite his innocent outlook, there was a monster lurking in there somewhere—ready to spring out in action.

You were already half naked and there wasn’t anything you could do but turn your head away in embarrassment. “You should’ve locked your door after watching me” his husky voice spoke. You could hear his footsteps shuffle close to you. The mattress tilted as he sat at the edge—Leon ran through your skin with his fingers, tickling you.

“Here I thought I was the only one infatuated” he spoke, trailing off with his words. “Apparently, there’s someone else with desire in this household” he whispered to your ears, drawing out a whimper.

“You see… I’m hungry and I’m wondering…” he nibbled your earlobes. “If you could fulfil it” his big hand rubbed your ass and groped them. You could feel something hard against you and it made you wetter.

Finally, you looked at him. There was a naughty smile playing on his lips. He knew you wanted it—he had just wanted to tease you. “May I?” he asked. What a gentleman. You nodded, keeping your eyes on Leon as he made his way to your legs, pulling off your undergarment that was on his way.

“Hello” he smiled, looking at your pussy. It was already wet and ready for him. All he needed to do was to whip out his cock and penetrate your cunt.

You gasped as he prodded your entrance with two fingers. “So welcoming, even with two fingers” he thrusted his fingers into you a few times before pulling them out to taste your wetness. “So sexed up” Leon shook his head. You could see a tent on his boxers and he noticed your gaze.

“Do you want this, (y/n)?” he asked, pulling out his member, holding it in his hand. You nodded. “That’s not good enough” Leon stated, assuming dominance. “Yes, Leon. Please…fill me with your…cock” you shook, embarrassed for yourself by saying those dirty words. “That’s my (y/n)” his smirk became wider.

The brunet lined up his cock to your entrance, to which he slowly entered—it made you squirm as you moaned in ecstasy, having to be stretched by his substantial girth. You are being fucked by Leon. The man served himself by licking your nipples before him.

Your arms were wrapped around Leon’s neck, clinging on as he moved. It was different than you had imagine. Better. Bigger. More ecstasy. Leon’s pace was slow and it increased in speed by time, leading you to euphoria. You blushed upon hearing the lewd squelching sound your pussy was making as Leon was pumping in and out of you. God, this man was making you feel so good than you’ve ever did before.

The intimacy was elevated when Leon leaned on to give you a passionate kiss as he thrusted into you. You yelped into the kiss to which Leon quickly caught your lips again as he jackhammered your cunt. Sure, sex was intimate—but having to kiss you gave a deeper sense of connection.

You watched the place where both your bodies connected, his cock disappearing into you and reappearing, with friction adding on to the pleasure. Your nails dug on his back as he increased his pace that you could hardly keep up. Desperate for chasing his release, Leon pulled you up, fucking you in a sitting position where you are placed on his thighs. He held onto you tightly as he shoved his cock into your wet cavern. The new position gave him a better access to your sweet spot, eliciting more moans from your lips. You were losing your mind over his body.

Leon’s ears perked up at the erotic sound you were making. “That’s it…” he gave a small laugh, continuing with his pace that was slowly going out of rhythm. He was pulling through; the pleasure exceeded the sores he felt on his body from the training earlier. Leon thought about all the pain he was going to endure from the sex, but it was tomorrow’s problem.

His cock expanded in size upon shooting his seed deep inside your cavern. The man slowed down his thrusts and you could feel both your essences were dripping out of you. The haze of pleasure slowly dissipated and you were reddened by the time you had your mind back on track. Leon on the other hand was holding on your hips, his member still buried deep inside you.

“I propose for us to keep this ritual going” he stated, eyes still fixated on you. The grip of his hands tightened on your hips. You could only nod. No string of words could ever be formed on your mouth since Leon had fucked you senseless.

“And I would like to request another thing” he added, now rubbing on your skin. “Y—yes?” you inquired, ashamed that your voice slightly broke.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” his innocent look came to light once again—making you frustrated as to how this innocent-looking being just fucked you like a monster.


End file.
